Benutzer Diskussion:Minzauge
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Minzauge. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 09:42, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen! (und ein paar Anmerkungen) Hallo Minzauge, Willkommen im Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki! Ich wünsche dir noch sehr viel Spaß hier.^^ Bei Fragen kannst du dich jederzeit an mich, einen anderen Admin oder erfahrenen User wenden. Aber ich muss dich leider darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das verwenden der Bilder und Vorlagen für Bilder aus dem normalen Warrior Cats Wiki hier nicht gestattet ist, daher werde ich das Bild von Minzauge leider löschen müssen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du dieses Verwenden von Bildern/Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis in Zukunft unterlässt :) Außerdem ist es nicht gestattet ohne Erlaubnis die Seiten anderer User zu bearbeiten :) Also immer schön vorher fragen^^ Hier findest du auch nochmal die Regeln :) Also wie gesagt wünsche ich dir weiterhin sehr viel Spaß hier! Mit freundlichen Grüßen 09:55, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Minzauge, mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen^^ (Ich bin übrigens nicht sauer, abe ich muss dich darauf hinweisen). Lies dir bitte dies noch durch, um zu lernen, wie man richtig kategoriesiert. Hier gibt es nämlich keine Kategorien nach Aussehen^^ bzw. man sollte nicht nach Aussehen Kategorien hinzufügen. Also bitte ich dich nun, die Kategorien nach Aussehen von deinen Seiten zu entfernen :) Erneut mit freundlichen Grüßen 10:15, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Minzauge, ich habe dich ja schonmal darauf angeschrieben und bitte dich wirklich die unnötigen Kategorien zu entfernen. Hier steht alles, was wichtig ist. Bitte, bitte lese diesen Theard durch. Da stehen nämlich alle Kategorien, die verwendet werden dürfen. Wenn du sie nicht entfernst, bleibt mir leider nichts anderes übrig als sie selber zu entfernen und falls du danach immer noch weitermachst, muss ich auch mit einem anderem Admin reden. Also bitte, bitte, höre auf mich (: Noch viel Spaß! Mit freundlichen Grüßen 10:45, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Heey Hey ich finde deine Geschichte Cat's Tod richtig gut ^^ Und ja ich wollte dich fragen; Wollen wir Freunde sein? L.G 17:07, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Tach Klar gerne :) Und danke das sie dir gefällt! Hi ^^ Hallo, ich finde deine Geschichten auch richtig gut:) Ich finde es auch cool, dass du Fear Street und Pokenmon magst^^ (mein Lieblings-Pokemon ist übrigens Banette. ich liebe Geister-Pokemon) Ich wollte dich auch noch etwas fragen: Wollen wir Freunde sein? LG: Onyx 07:32, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :) Natürlich wär ich gern dein Freund :) . Ich find Geist-Pokemon auch cool und Banette ist auch cool. Danke das meine Geschichten dir gefallen! LG Minzauge alias Leni Minzauge (Diskussion) 08:22, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Giratina Hier das Bild von Giratina <3 Lg & hdl <3 11:24, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC)thumb Ein kleines Bild thumbHier habe ich ein kleines Bild für dich^^ Du kannst mit dem Bild machen was du willst :) ich wünsch dir noch viel freude mit dem Bild GLG: Onyx 12:00, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So fertig^^ Ich hoffe sehr, das Du Dir als Katze gefällst!thumb Ein bisschen klein, aber fein^^! LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:17, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:17, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Clyde thumbDas Bild von Clyde ist fertig^^ ich hoffe es gefält dir<3 GLG: Onyx 12:46, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kyle thumbDas bild ist fertig. Höffentlich gefällt es dir <3 GLG: Onyx 12:55, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Mandy thumbso Mandy ist jetzt auch fertig^^ GLG: Onyx 13:07, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey Minzi! thumbDarf ich vorstellen? Craig ist fertig^^!!! Hoffentlich gefällt er Dir sehr <3 ! LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 13:09, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC)DeathTodesKralle (Diskussion) 13:09, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :3 thumb Okay er ist fertig ich habe die Brand narbe leider nicht so gut hingekrigt, ich hoffe er gefällt dir dennoch^^ GLG: Onyx 13:25, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Fertig!!! thumbso okay sie ist jetzt auch fertig.... glg: Onyx 14:06, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So, noch ein Bild is fertig! So Minzi, ich hab mal wieder 100 Jahre gebraucht, bin aber jz doch fertig! thumb|290pxIch hoffe das geht so^^. LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 14:32, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 14:32, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Tommy Fertig!!!!thumb So Minzi, Broken ist fertig, ich hoffe sie gefällt Dir trotz der kleinen Abwandlung des Hezen ^^ <3thumb|356px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:59, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:59, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Gothig Kitty thumbhier hast auch du das bild^^ Hi Hey Minzi, Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde seien können. ^^ LG Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 16:46, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Schakalflanke thumbich habe Fertig! (Ich weiß: echt gutes Deutsch^^) GLG: Onyx 16:50, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Noch nich ganz fertig, aber was solls! ^^thumb TodesKralle (Diskussion) 17:36, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 17:36, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier deine Katze^^ thumbDeine Katze ist fertig^^ is mir Egal was du jetzt mit dem Bild machst XD GLG: Onyx 17:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So, Minzi, diesmal ist fdas Bild fertig, <3 ! thumb|202pxTodesKralle (Diskussion) 18:18, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 18:18, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Next Cat! Die nächste Katze ist fwertig!!! <3 LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 18:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 18:45, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC)thumb|295px Bild Hier bitte <3 thumb|268px 19:43, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Da, auch für dich, jz hast du eine Nyen-Cat^^,thumb|400px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:48, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:48, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey Minzi! Blutflügel ist fertig, ich er gefällt dir so^^thumb|400px Hallo* thumbsie ist fertig^^ GLG: Onyx 21:15, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So, Auch fertig!!!thumb|400px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 21:47, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 21:47, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So, auch noch fertig! Ich hoffe, das dir das Eiv´chhörnchen nicht allzu doll leidtut <3 LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:49, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:49, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC)(Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Minzauge ist fertig! thumbHier bitte. Ich hoffe du findest sie hüsch (ich finde das sie schrecklich wurde aber naja, deine Meinung zählt xD) Ich kann sie dir auch noch ändern <3 LG deine 17:20, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) schattenblick thumbhier das bild ist fertig^^ GLG: Onyx 17:34, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, das ich gerade im Chat nichts Geschrieben habe. Ich war nur gerader etwas beschäftigt und habe nicht bemerkt, dass du im Chat warst. Später habe ich auch wieder Zeit. Aber ich muss erst noch meinen Kater wieder finden... Sorry nochmal GLG: Onyx 12:00, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Craig thumb|leftDas Bild ist fertig ^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir Glg Onyx 21:48, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :3 Bild thumbHier bitte :D Dein bild <333 23:13, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Geißel thumbHier ist es ich hoffe es passt <333333 00:20, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Minzi^^ Ich habe einfach nochmal Broken gemalt, weil... Na, weil halt^^''(Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht)'' Mfg TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:40, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 12:40, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Feuerfarn :3 Hier dein Bild thumb glg Onyx :3 21:11, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re: Kleine Bitte Ich weiß jetzt gerade nicht ganz, was das Problem ist. Onyx ist hier doch gar nicht gesperrt (und war es zudem laut Benutzersperr-Logbuch auch nie). Folglich würde kann ich mir da auch nicht viel ansehen ;) LG 13:23, 7. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re:Bild Sieht doch gut aus! :D Sehr gut! 16:32, 21. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Tach Moin! :D Sorry wegen der späten Antwort. :o Also, ich liste hier einfach mal auf, wie man Konflikte zwischen Drachen und Menschen begründen kann. *Nahrungssuche der Drachen *Agressivität der Menschen *Dass die Menschen einfach im Weg sind : ... Man müsste sich noch was überlegen, aber das wären meine Grundideen. (: Gruß, 20:27, 26. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ok.^^ Kannst du sonst bitte hier in den Chat kommen?^^ 22:03, 26. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hier bitteschön^^ Hi Leaf ich sehe in etwa so aus nur ohne meine Weinrote Brille (Bild auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) Fertig^^ Hier ist dein Bild hoffe es gefällt dir Re Du weist ich bin immer für dich da :/ <333 Warum habt ihr denn gestritten? :( <3333 19:22, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re Naja, sie dachte ich würde sie ignorieren weil ich mich mit Finsterflocke unterhalten habe...Danke das du für mich da bist Maus <3 Minzauge (Diskussion) 11:12, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Blid ^-^ thumbSo, mir war langweilig und darum hab ich einfach mal so ein Bild gemalt^.^ Glg Onyx[[Benutzer Diskussion:Onyxkralle| ☆I'm the Night☆ ]] 22:43, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) hiiiii :3 Hallo ^^ Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du den Weg zu meiner Diski gefunden hast, aber ich wollte mich herzlich für dein Bild bedanken! Ich kann ÜBERHAUPT nicht malen, aber wen stört das schon xD Jedenfalls danke dafür das ist echt nett von dir (so viel Zeit für mich zu verschwenden ^^) Tut mir Leid falls ich später geantwortet habe, aber ich bin in den Skiferien ;) LG von [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:58, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo zurück^^ Es tut mir soooooooooooooooooooooooooo leid das ich so spät dran bin aber ich hatte total viel stress in letzter Zeit .______. Da du mir ja angeboten hast, ein Bild für mich zu malen, würde ich das gerne mal ansprechen^^ Wenn du dir damit keinen Stress machst, könntest du mir eins machen? Wenn ja, hier wie ich es gerne hätte (das klingt total gebieterisch xD): Folgende Katzen sollen auf dem Bild sein: erstens, zweitens und drittens^^ Pose: so irgendwie spielend/kuschelnd xD Was für dich leichter ist Hintergrund: mmmmhhh..... türkisblau? Also das wars mal wieder von mir :3 GGGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:57, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ooooh ich find es schööööööön und total knuddelig :3 Danki, danki, DANKI! Das ist soo lieb von dir <3 GGGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:05, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Kyle & Cat FanArt Cat für Minzi.png kyle für Minzi.png Ich hab jetzt einfach mal so für dich Kyle und die SternenClan-From von Cat gemalt :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^-^ Glg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 11:50, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hallöle Hi, ich wollte mal fragen ob du vllt gerne mal mit mir zusammen eine Story schreiben würdest? :3 Ich hätte auch schon ein paar Ideen.^^ Naja, wenn du Interesse hast, dann schreib einfach mal auf meine Nachrichtenseite, schreib mir auf Whats App oder, wenn du kannst, komm in den Chat. ^^ Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 11:49, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re Okay, freu mich schon mit dir zu schreiben :3 Also ich hätte schon so ein bisschen eine Idee für die Handlung.^^ Müsste man aber trozdem nochmal ausarbeiten. Ich hätte die Idee, dass vier (vllt auch mehr oder weniger) Katzen eine Prophezeiung erhalten und sich dann auf eine Reise irgendwo hin begeben müssten. Wohin sie müssen und wie die Prophezeiung lautet hab ich mir noch nicht überlegt. ^^' Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 11:25, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Okay, ich bin schon im Chat. :3 Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Heyy Ich bin zufällig auf dich gestoßen und finde dich ECHT cool! Denn: 1.) Bin ich auch ein Mädchen. 2.) sammle ich auch alle Kuscheltiere außer Teddys 3.) kritzele ich auch immer auf meine Tests 4.) liebe ich auch Thriller, z.B Fear Street**** 5.) habe ich auch Angst nachts im dunkeln allein in meinem Zimmer (aber nachts draußen bin ich gene) 6.) bin auch WhatsApp und Internetsüchtig*** 7.) sind meine Liebliengskatzen ebenfalls Blaustern und Geißel, aber auch nocht Distelblatt, Gelbzahn und Nebelfuß und: 8.) finde ich Coldmirrors HP Verarschen auch klasse, am besten ist der erste*** 9.) ich finde Fabelwesen und co auch voll interessant und mysteriös...., aber ich will mal Paranormalwissenschaftlerin werden 10.) Anatomie finde ich auch interessant aber gleichzeitig gruselig*** Wollen wir vielleicht Freundinnen sein? ICH ZOCKKE AUCH GERNE!!! UND ICH DENKE (leider xD) AUCH IMMER ZWEIDEUTIG.... GGGGLG [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 18:58, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wieder da? Hai :3 MINZIII du warst lange nicht da. Ändert sich das jetzt? :DDD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:16, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) HAAAAAI :3 Jo bin wieder da, ne? :D Bin grade so im Corpse Party Fandom drin ich kann nicht mehr XD Minzauge (Diskussion) 10:18, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Na dann xD Bin froh das du wieder hier bist :) <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:05, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Mir geht's relativ mittelmäßig, yay xD Schule nervt unso... Aber nur noch neun Tage! Partyyyy!!! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:06, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Minty nennen? :3 Ich habe so lange über einen Spitznamen nachgedacht, und meine Methode, englisch zu verwenden, hat mich gerettet xD Macht doch nichts :D Solange du wieder da bist ;) <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 07:42, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC)